


JATP Blurbs

by phantomsalex



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomsalex/pseuds/phantomsalex
Summary: Just an assortment of short writings from my tumblr
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	1. hoodies and cute boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> willie and alex have a cute moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything is the same in this except everyone’s alive because I said so which makes this probably not make sense but oh well  
> prompt requested by @sunsetcxrve on tumblr

Alex was sitting at the piano, looking through some lyrics, as he heard the door to the studio swing open. When he looked up, he wasn’t expecting Willie to be the one coming in. He wasn’t supposed to get here until - oh.

Apparently, Alex had been in here longer than he thought. Willie wanted to go to the beach that afternoon and the time had already come.

**“I stole your hoodie, I hope you don’t mind.”** His hoodie was hanging on the back of a chair in the dining room, Willie must have looked for him inside first. He also looked _really_ good in pink.

“Well, I stole your heart, so I guess it’s fair.” Alex let out a quiet laugh, getting up from the bench and pulling Willie close to him by his shoulders, placing a kiss on his forehead.


	2. movie night troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke comforts julie after the band has a movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts requested by @notsunsetcurve on tumblr

The band had decided tonight would be movie night. That meant they were all going to squish themselves onto Julie’s bed with her laptop sitting in front of them. Whenever the had the idea of movie night, they spent about as long as a movie would take to watch, just bickering about what to choose. 

Reggie didn’t want to watch Star Wars, he was still upset about Jar Jar, but Luke was insisting there was nothing better they could think of. Maybe Flynn should be invited next time, her ideas are always good.

After a while, Luke thought that everyone had fallen asleep, but it turned out he wasn’t the only one whose mind wasn’t wanting to shut down for the night. Alex and Reggie seemed to be content, even though the latter was sliding off the edge of the mattress. Julie, on the other hand, was turning over and over.

**“I will roll you up in a blanket if you refuse to go to sleep,”** Luke whispered to her, mostly joking, but he would do it if he had to.

“I’m not refusing, Reggie is just dragging the blanket with him. And, maybe, a horror movie wasn’t the best choice on our part.” At the start of the night, Julie didn’t want to admit that she would rather watch Toy Story, but now her mind wouldn’t stop flashing with gruesome images from the film.

**“Want to take a walk with me?”** Luke wasn’t sure if she would accept the offer, but he thought it might help clear her head. He sat up, reaching out his hand as she nodded to him.


	3. Hey There, Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @inlovewithamess on Tumblr

Julie’s conversation with her dad had been interrupted by Victoria frantically running out of the house. As soon as she started explaining what had happened, Julie knew that she would have to have a talk with the boys. The house is haunted and Carlos wouldn’t leave? They all had to be up to something.

Ray and Julie both entered the house, barely making it into the living room when Carlos spoke up, not even looking up from his tablet.  **“She called a priest,”** Julie rolled her eyes,  _ of course she did _ .

While Julie made her way outside to the studio, Ray sat down with Victoria, trying to console her, ready to apologize and convince the priest to leave when they showed up. Neither of them were expecting their night to go this way, but with three ghost boys roaming around, nothing can be expected.

The sound of the door opening almost made Reggie jump out of his skin, if that was something ghosts could do, he was scared enough to find out. He knew that Julie found out about what he did earlier. He just wanted to do something good and help Carlos out, but it seemed like it was now backfiring and he wasn’t ready to deal with the consequences. He absolutely hated when people got mad at him, and if it was Julie? He didn’t think he could ever get over it.

The anxiety he was feeling must have been pretty obvious because Julie took one look at Reggie and had slowed down as she entered, seemingly less pressed about the situation. The four of them had multiple in-depth talks about their home lives when they were alive and how that impacted them. 

Julie’s facial expression soften as she sat next to Reggie, wishing she could wrap her arm across his shoulders. “I know what you did and that you probably meant well, but you guys need to be careful. No one knows what will happen if other people find out the truth about you guys.”

Alex and Luke had poofed out a bit ago, assumingly to give Reggie and Julie a moment of privacy. Reggie wouldn’t look Julie in the eye, he just stayed sitting there, playing with his fingers. Seeing this made Julie want to reach out for him to give him physical comfort, but she knew she would just pass right through.

“I’m not mad at you, just concerned.” They both let out deep breathes, palms hovering over each other, both wishing they could hug it out instead.


	4. Lullabies Fill Your Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juke fluff!!  
> Requested by @sunsetcxrve on Tumblr

**“You almost died! And for what?”** Julie knew the boys were just trying to protect her by making her think they crossed over, but her feelings were overwhelming her. She cared about them so much, she didn’t know what she would do if they had left.

It was just Julie and Luke in her room, Alex and Reggie doing god-knows-what in the studio. Luke stepped closer to her, reaching his hand out and placing it on her shoulder, sitting down next to her on the end of her bed. “Julie, I care - _ we _ care about you. So much. We were just doing what we thought would be best for you.”

The girl let out a sigh, resting her head on his shoulder. It was so nice that they could do that now, but no one was sure if it would stay that way. “I know, but if this ever happens again: don’t be stupid. I don’t know if I’ll be able to save you. I don’t even know how I saved you _ this time _ .”

Luke felt like his heart clenched in his chest. He pulled Julie tighter to him, leaving a soft kiss on the top of her head. Thinking about the group not being together hurt him, but he knew it hurt all of them. They were okay now, so they just had to live in the moment and take everything as it comes their way.

They stayed that way for a long time, Julie eventually falling asleep. Luke didn’t want to disturb her, she needed her rest, so he gently moved her to a more comfortable position underneath her blanket. He didn’t want to leave her alone either so he decided to lay next to her until the morning.


End file.
